


Sleep Is For The Weak

by DesertDraggon



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Anxiety, Sleep Disorder, mild depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Doug considered himself a bit of a pansy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Is For The Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep and feel sick so Eiffel gets to suffer with me.
> 
> Sorry it's so short.

A heavy sigh left the chapped lips of a wiry communications officer. He roles over in his sleep chamber of a room for the millionth time, curling back up into fetal position and readjusting the blankets between his legs. Eiffel really wished he could fall the fuck asleep.

It was 3 in the morning on their hypothetical clock and he had read the same book for the fifth time now. With another exasperated sigh he opened a drawer to put it away and turns out the lights, determined to stare into the darkness until it took him. Hopefully it would hurry the fuck up.

He was feeling ill, his stomach rolled and gurgled and he swore that burp tasted of fowler things to come. He had already taken antacids along with the melatonin pills he was given. Neither of them seemed to be working, or maybe his body was just working against them. That's what it felt like; his racing heart making his every inhale of air feel sharp and chilly, his eyes which were sore and heavy but just wouldn't flutter closed, the ache in his brain and bones that made everything so uncomfortable. The blankets were too hot, the room was too cold, his thoughts were too loud...

Another sharp sigh escaped him, leaving him shuddering and prompting the inevitable tears. He sniffled and held his pillow tighter, shoving his face into it. Hiccups joined the bubbling of his upset intestines and shakes rattled his exhausted bones. 

He just wanted to sleep...for once in his life could he just fucking sleep?


End file.
